Disbelief
by BlackBrony
Summary: Story based around a picture. Edit* had to buff the rating up a bit as I feel the language and somethings from the last chapter bring it to that point.
1. Chapter 1

**AND HERE IT IS MY FIRST SHOT AT A FANFIC PLEASE CRITIQUE AND GIVE ME FEEDBACK! I'M SO EXCITED (and scared) to see what you think! I hope to write one maybe two more chapters. But I digress! Without further ado! Here is Disbelief!**

* * *

Silence…

The world was spinning around me as I came to my senses. The effervescent smell of rust and rain water assaulted me as I took a meager breath of my surroundings sending my nose into a twitching frenzy. I tried to open my eyes only to realize I was blind folded. I lifted my paw to my eyes, but something hindered my movement. A few shakes and it dawned on me I was bound to something.

"A chair perhaps?"

I softly spoke aloud. I began to struggle against my bonds with all my strength. The binds were tight and only seemed to gain more strength as I fought. After a solid ten minutes, or at least what I imagined to be ten minutes, I sat back and relaxed. My bonds having become insufferably tight and making breathing a bit difficult. As I relaxed I noticed too my bonds relaxed with me. That was interesting. I remember being tied like this during one of me and Nick's more playful night's bu-.

*gasp*

A soft oh so smug chuckle could be heard in front of me. My ears shot up and dialed into the noise to further identify what creature made the sound. All creatures have a tell. Something that lets you in on a secret only they know about them to some extent. All except for that one little fennec fox friend of Nick's whose voice betrayed any source of reason for his size.

The smug chuckle snapped me from my thoughts as I realized it was standing right next to me. The presence was familiar… It loomed over me but not so in an oppressive sort of way. But a familiar one. I realized my body had relaxed. A tremendous wonderment and fear set in! Who was this creature?! Why did he make me feel so comfortable by him standing next to me? Why did his musky sent that filled my nostrils suddenly send me from fear to-

"No… Please God! No!"

Tears began to pour down my muzzle. My ears lost all life they had and unceremoniously flopped behind me, hitting the chair I was oh so lovingly bound to. My nose ceased its incessant twitching upon realization of who this creature was to me. The creature's padded paw gently wiped a tear from my muzzle, grasped me by the scruff of my neck and tugged my head back. What came next only served to destroy me more. The creatures long snout started from the lowest V cut in my police issued shirt and dragged his nose all the way up to my throat. Placing a light lick directly onto my jugular. Tears torrented down my muzzle. Only one mammal had ever done this to me. He had just willingly done so in order to confirm to me in my blinded state exactly who he was.

"Ah… You smell wonderful as ever Carrots."

His voice, that smug smirk I could feel radiating from his face, and the most damning evidence being the nickname. Whom no one else ever referred to me as…

"Please… Tell me this is a joke." I begged, tears profusely wetting the blind fold, forming dark spots where my eyes were. "Please tell me you're not involved in this… Please… Nick?"

Silence once again…

It ran on for what felt like an eternity. Waiting for this nightmare to end. For me to wake up in his arms like all those other nights. To feel his body against my back, as it pinned me down and oh so lovingly took me as his. I begged God above to wake me, to set me free from this torment.

*Cha-Chk*

The blood in my veins froze immediately. I knew that sound, from the multiple times at the firing range. Loading and readying the firearm again and again…

Cool steel pressed against my forehead as another chuckle escaped my beloved's muzzle.

"You just don't know when to back off do you Carrots? All the times I tried to dissuade you from a clue and you consistently pressed forward." another chuckle and a swishing sound which I could only imagine was his head shaking from left to right.

"You don't know how deep you've gone Carrots and why they can no longer allow you to live."

I wanted to speak but my voice was gone. Too broken by the idea that the mammal who I had loved for 3 years, gave my heart, my soul, my trust… my virginity… Everything that was me… To my soon to be murderer.

The sensation of a light tug on my ears brought me out of my shock once again. The cool of the gun pressing down on just below the tips of my ears.

"I've always imagined what earrings looked like on you fluff." he leaned down grazing his ears upon mine I could feel his sickening muzzle part into a smile that raged the disgust and hatred throughout my body as he whispered to me. "Best acting skills Judy."

"Wha-" I barely whispered before the loud bang filled me ears near shattering my ear drums from how strong my sense of hearing was. Violent ringing roaring through my head almost numbed the searing pain that was my ears being pierced by the lone bullet. A long shrill scream ripped its way from my throat as I flung my head back trying to free my sensitive ears from the torment. I felt the blood dribbling down the tips of my ears as they laid flat against my back. Moving them only lanced more pain through them. I tried to catch my breath as more tears ran rivers down my muzzle dampening my shirt. How could he do this to me?! He told me he loved me! He made me believe he was capable of being more than just an untrustworthy fox…

A gentle cooing shushing sound filled my ears as his padded paws stroked them ever so gently. I yanked my head away from him as hard as I could. Only for him to roughly grab my ears right below my new, unwanted, piercings and yank them back forcing my head painfully against the back of the chair. Sudden weight clamped itself to my ears through the new holes. The loops hanging on the raw bleeding flesh drawing more pain through my head. His paws gently caressed my face as he pulled the blindfold from my eyes. Indiscriminate yelling could be heard from the direction he came. I glanced down long enough to see belleweather jumping up and down demanding he finish it. He looks back at belleweather and tells her in a smug a way as possible.

"Don't get your fleece in a bunch Smellweather. You gotta let them know how much you're gonna miss them…"

His smug grin only seemed to become deeper at the obscenities the Mayor began shouting as he stepped back from me and produced a small tube of mints. He tapped on the tube until a small round mint fell into his paws. He popped one and chewed it throughly, licking his lips more than necessary, swallowed, then blew into his cupped paws to sniff. "WHEW! Can't kiss you then kill you with this breath! One more should do it…" he tapped the tube and leveled a stare with me catching my attention with the sudden change in expression. I looked into his eyes deeply for presumably the last time. Then he mouthed a sentence he'd said a few moments before…

*Best acting skills Judy*

A look into his hand as he tapped the tube produced a different shaped mint. Looking a little harder I realized it wasn't a mint at all it was a pill! I knew it! I knew he couldn't betray me! A smile tried to form but was quickly snuffed out when I remembered his words. Ok got it! Best acting skills! I quickly remembered how it felt thinking he was going to betray me and the tears came running back at full speed. He popped the pill into his mouth and made a show again of pretending to chew it and licking his lips before blowing into his paws again. He took a sniff and made a face showing deep thought before smiling.

"Much better."

The cocking of the gun drew my attention back to his paws where he then leveled the gun with my abdomen directly above my liver. For a bunny of my size this short was fatal within seconds of obtaining the wound. As the amount of blood being miniscule for us smaller mammals and the speed at which our hearts pumped we would be drained relatively quickly, resulting in a fast death.

His left paw once again roughly grabbed my ears as he brought his face directly in front of my own. Licking his lips slowly flashing the pill in his mouth. Staring deeply into my eyes.

I consent without a word.

He pulls my head forward and kisses me roughly. I pour my subpar acting skills into it and fight with all my might as I pretend not to relish in the flavor of his mouth. His long canine tongue dominates me without equal. It's everything I can do to suppress the moan struggling to be set free. Suddenly I feel the pill slide into my throat. Using the saliva built up from the passion I swallow the pill. During the ordeal he managed to slide something up my shirt. I was so busy wrapped up in the ordeal I completely forgot about the gun. The first trigger pull rings throughout the room. The thing he slid under my shirt bursts and I feel a profuse liquid run down my clothes. The shock of it along with the burnt skin forces me to slowly look down. Nick quickly pulls a bag of blood from under my shirt and slides it into a plastic bag hidden underneath his dress pants in one fluid motion reminiscent of his hustler days. I slowly look back up, the shock clear on my face, as the tears run once again.

"You… You shot me…"

I stated the disbelief, even though I know its fake but the pain I feel is real. Suddenly a fierce drowsiness overtakes me and claws at my ability to stay conscious. I sway forward as my head falls into his chest, my breathing rapidly slowing to a crawl. He looks down as I slowly slide into the approaching oblivion unaware of what will happen to me next. All I know… is that I trust him. The smug look of a job well done latches onto his face. Spots over take my vision as all finally fades to black.


	2. Chapter 2

**GAWD YES! UHHHH! So this is the joy you feel when people enjoy your work! Thank you everyone for the likes, the favorites, the follows, and the reviews! I take it all in and it makes me want to please you! ... With my writing! As you know from chapter 1 (or if you need this for clarifying) this story is told completely from Judy's POV. I feel it personalizes the story and places you into her shoes, or bunny feet… slippers? I don't know. Well enough dilly dally! Lets go chapter 2!**

* * *

Darkness… Indiscriminate, unidentifiable, and maddening darkness…

It claimed me, marked me as its own and dragged me deep into the depths of its clutches whilst allowing me to barely see the surface. I felt as if I was drowning. Unable to grasp a thought for more than a mere moment before the darkness ripped it away.

Weightlessness…

I'm soaring. Through the darkness I fly without any direction. Gazing down deep into the blackness unable to see what lies below. Is this what death is? I was always told by my parents that once we died the messiah would come and gather us, bundled in his arms and carry our souls to heaven. Where the fields are lush, vegetables and berries always at the tips of your paws. The air would taste of daisies, lavender, and honey suckles. Where angels the most beautiful bunnies ever seen, would wash you clean of the muck gathered from the earth below. Loved ones would rush to meet you at the gates as he reunited you with those passed. A mansion built and prepared just for you with everything you would ever require forever. Leaving those behind on earth, to wait for when he called them home and I would rush to greet them once it was their turn. How many times would I do that before that got tiring? I had a lot of brothers and sisters, I figure after the hundredth time I'll probably sit the next hundred out.

Tightness… My freedom is gone… I'M BEING BOUND!

Please no! Not this! An explosive blaze roars up and licks at my face! I see the countless sinners of the past gnarled into wretched forms reaching up and grasping for me! The stench is unbearable! I've been a good bunny! Why is this my fate?! I dedicated my life to helping those in need! Placing myself in harm's way to help the helpless!

I'M FALLING!

PLEASE NO! SOMEONE SAVE ME! THEY'RE GRABBING ME! DRAGGING ME DOWN INTO THE FLAMES! I STRUGGLE AGAINST THEIR DISGUSTING CLAWED PAWS! I CAN'T FIGHT! THE BINDS WON'T LET ME ESCAPE! NO! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! NICK SAVE ME PLEASE! NI-

His familiar scent floods my senses. I look up and see him fighting his way with all his might to save me. They're trying to stop him! I hear him calling my name! He's coming! He won't let me suffer this fate! I struggle with all my might! I have to delay them long enough for him to reach me! He's almost here! I angle my head in his direction reaching for him as best I can as he reaches for me! They're pulling him back! They want to keep me for their own! "NICK! PLEASE SAVE ME! NICK!" His snout pulls back and a vicious snarl rips its way from his throat. The creatures are momentarily scared by the bestial sound he emits. He takes that moment to reach his paw to me. Using my mouth, I grasp ahold of his two padded digits. Painful as it is, he digs his clawed tips into my gums and pulls me by my jaw freeing me from the creatures! I'm wrapped in his embrace… I glance back to see the creature cower in the presence of my hero. I turn around to kiss his lips for saving me…

And my heart stops…

I'm in the chair again…

Tied down oh so lovingly…

Gun jammed into my abdomen… A strong jerking sensation hits me…

I'm bleeding. It's pouring from my stomach… He isn't here to save me. He wanted to kill me himself. He roughly grabs me by the scruff of my neck. Foul smelling drool filled with bugs from his latest meal falls from his lips. He pulls me forward keeping my head from turning and kisses me in the gentlest manner possible… For a moment all is right. He's the Nick I've always known and loved. I look into his beautiful emerald green eyes. He smiles at me. After a minute of hesitating I begin to smile back, only for his visage to twist into a malicious smile. He's pecks me on the lips once more…

And then he lets me go…

Falling… Bound… Weightless… Darkness… the ground is now in sight… I'm speeding towards it without anything to stop my decent… Its approaching so fast! I try to curl reflexively to roll and survive the impact. My paws won't move! Something is holding me down! Here it comes! I don't want to die! I DON'T WANT TO-BAM!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

I lurch forward surrounded by white and lemon scented cleaner. My adrenaline is running full force. I'm getting out of here! At least that's what I think until a giant bind labeled 'Roll Belt' and padded wrist restraints inform me that it wasn't all a dream, that I'm currently pinned to some obvious sex bed where they have been taking turns with my unconscious body! Panic sends my bladder into overdrive and I wet the bed! My breathing has tripled! My heart is beating so fast I feel it's about to burst free from my chest! I fight with all my might to break free. Suddenly, a shrill screaming noise draws my attention to the left of me. A device attached to the bed is yelling like a banshee, alerting my captives to my escape! I've got to stop it befor-

*BOOM!*

The door to my room bursts open and in runs a tiger, a panther, and a gazelle wearing a lab coat and wielding a needle. If they wanted a fight, I hoped they were prepared for the fight of their life! The panther grabs my body and tries to hold me down. I use every ounce of strength I have and kick him square in the face, sending him recoiling into a nearby bedside table with food on it. The tiger quickly grabs my legs to prevent himself a similar fate. The gazelle is at the head of the bed and grabs my arm. I struggle against her as she tries to poison me with whatever fluid is in the needle. Surprised at my strength for a bunny, her eyes go wide as she's unable to properly aim the needle to finish the job. I lean over and try to bite her with my dull buck teeth. I know my time is quickly running out, three much larger mammals against one bunny. Bound to a bed with wrist restraints. I won't be able to do much besides hold them off for a few more minutes when my energy runs dry. The panther has gathered himself, he rushes forward grabbing my head with his one paw, using the other to pin my both down for Dr. Oryx to- wait? Dr. Oryx? I suddenly stop fighting and give the doctor a puzzled look. Noticing the sudden cessation of me fighting, Dr. Oryx looks me in the eyes, the needle hovering above my arm ready to be used. I look around further and notice the tiger and panther wearing light blue scrubs reminiscent of hospital nurses. Realization finally sets in, I'm in the hospital. How did I get here? I look to the doctor for answers and she's still primed and ready to fire, the needle I can only imagine is a sedative. Putting on the most pleading look I can, I begin to beg.

"Look Doctor," *I glance at her badge reminding myself*, "Oryx… Dr. Oryx, Umm... I'm sorry… Please, please, pleaaaaase don't sedate me."

She looks me in the face for a minute more, then tells the nurses to release me. I ask how I got to the hospital and she fills me in as best she can. She explains I was brought in yesterday afternoon, and that I've been sleep for fourteen hours. A quick look to the window, with the accursed blinds closed, shows me through the cracks it is indeed early in the morning. I look around the room with a truly scrutinizing point of view. White walls, floral designs placed haphazardly throughout the room, a bag with what seems like my police clothing in the corner, and the tray of carrots and blueberries strewn across the floor. I look to the panther and tiger and see they are both male nurses. The panther rubbing his jaw with signs of swelling already visible. The tiger quietly laughs at his misfortune and draws his attention to me looking at him. I give a pleading smile and mouth the word sorry. He gives me a look that if he were to verbalize it and not care for the consequences, would probably be some kind of nasty expletive in response. I guess I kind of deserve it. I ask the doctor if they can remove the bindings. A look from both the nurses and the doctor answers my question as a firm no. Not a second later a plain clothes Chief Bogo and Clawhawser come into my room. My savior, the Chief, demands that my binds be removed, much to the apprehension of the nurses. The Doctor then explains to me the extent of my wounds. My impromptu piercings that apparently will close and heal as if nothing ever happened, unless I want gages or some punk style of earing placed in them. And that the burn mark from the up close discharge of the blank shell will heal without incident.

"Wait a blank? He shot me with a blank shell?" I asked

"That's right Hopps," the Chief responds, "he shot you with a blank shell in order to rupture the blood bag I'm assuming he managed to slip on you. And make it appear you received a more grievous wound than a light burn. So as to be able to safely ditch your 'body' until we found it."

I was shocked. I had it placed in my mind that I had been shot and this was heaven, or some lemon scented sadomasochistic hell. Seeing how the conversation is becoming more private Chief Bogo shoots the doctor a glare. One of those hard glares he gives, after he's finished chewing you out in his office and dismisses you to leave. Doctor Oryx and the two nurses waste no time, finally given a reason to excuse themselves from the room. The Chief continues after they leave, informing me of the necessity of my pierced ears. The earrings Nick placed on me weren't just any earrings. One, was actually a tracking device. Nick had activated it before he tossed my unconscious body into the dumpster so as to allow the ZPD to easily locate me. Apparently it was actually his device to signal for help should his mission have gone south. The pill he slipped me during our kiss slowed my heartbeat down. Providing the perceived notion that my heart had stopped, rendering me with an authentic look of a dead bunny. The other earring, was a mini usb, thus the need for Clawhawser, that contained all the data on who was working for Belleweather, detailed notes on her operations with voice recordings of the mayor herself, and mappings of where her hideout was, as well as key entry points and times at which the guard would be least likely to quickly retaliate due to a full forced ZPD raid with the T.U.S.K. squadron. But most shockingly of all… I apparently was dead…

In order to maintain his cover and solidify his position in Belleweather's ranks, Chief Bogo had recently just made a public announcement to the city stating that I, Officer Judy Hopps, had suffered a mortal wound and died in the line of duty… I asked how long ago it had been since the announcement. He said it was done last night at around ten o clock pm, and had been playing on the news all day today… I immediately looked for my phone. Upon typing in my lock screen combination, I noticed upwards of three hundred plus messages from my family, reaching out to me, begging for the news to be a lie. Praying that I would reply back to them. But worse of all, was the recorded muzzletime message from my parents. The anguished cries of my home filling the room as the playback began. My sisters and brothers comforting each other in the background. My father, holding onto my mother as she fell apart at the seams, unable to stand from the sheer anguish of the news. He stood strong and proud as he held back the tears with his blood shot eyes. For years he had always been known as a soft, kind hearted, and easily shaken bunny to those who had only just met him. But it was times such as this, that the insurmountable rock and foundation that was Stu Hopps, planted his feet, dug deep into the ground, and made it known to all that he was the head of this family. The wall for all two hundred and seventy four of my brothers, sisters, and mother to lean on in this hard time. When the ceremonies would be all said and done, he would ride out into the fields by himself. Far away from the family he holds dear and allow himself to crumble. He stayed in that field for three hours when his mother, Gram Gram Hopps, left this world. I don't know what ritual he would undertake, but he always returned fortified. Ready for the next blow life would throw his way… He spoke softly… He told me how proud he was of me… How he knew I died doing what I loved. Protecting the world whilst simultaneously making it a better place. A gut wrenching mewl was heard from my mother. The rock that was my father, shook for just a moment at the sound, only for him to close his eyes and once again firmly plant his feet. With one last I love you… he hung up.

It was an hour before Chief Bogo was able to speak to me, I knew I had to keep the breath I drew secret until the mayor was later captured and brought to justice. The grief mauled me from the inside. I couldn't stand to see my family hurting, but their pain had to be authentic. I had to be dead to them in order to accurately sell the lie. Belleweather's influence was wide and strong, there was no way to guarantee I wouldn't be found out otherwise.

Once calmed the Chief informed me that the raid on Belleweather would start in an hour but I had to stay hidden until the mission's completion. Lest they discover me still alive, and kill Nick before the ZPD is able to recover him. Thus, my torment began. Knowing that my family was hurting and unable to stop it. I needed something, anything, I called for the doctor and begged for her to bring me the sedative so I could sleep. Then wake up once the mission was completed. Instead Chief Bogo gave me the computer Clawhawser brought. It was linked to a body camera that the Chief would wear once they stormed Belleweather's hide out. He told me to relax and enjoy watching Belleweather be brought to justice. With that both he and Clawhawser left. I immediately opened the app to see the other officers checking their weapons, making sure body armor was in place, and hyping themselves up for the mission. This went on for twenty minutes before Bogo walked into the room and was outfitted for the mission.

He quickly went over the strategy which told me they had already been studying it, and this was just a once more before the storm hit. All the officers then loaded up into unmarked vehicles of varying shapes and sizes and left for the hideout. The plan stated for the armored containment vehicles for arresting Belleweather's flunkies would hang back by ten mins so as not to draw attention before it was too late. After a fifteen minute drive the different vehicles split up, so as to surround the hide out, therefore limiting the few routes of escape. The hide out was the Palm Springs hotel located in the center of Savannah Central. Hiding in plain sight. I was upset at how clever a location it was and that I hadn't figured it out before my capture. Chief Bogo calmly sat in the vehicle and radioed to the other cars in police jargon to see if they were ready. After eight different confirmations, Bogo and the rest of the squad took up positions at the entry points meticulously marked by nick and stared down at his watch. Waiting for the optimal striking time. Blast charges were placed on the doors as everyone waited for the order. On his mark, at the count of three, the raid would begin.

I took a few deep calming breaths and prayed that Nick would make it out ok.

The Chief began and I counted out with him as I watched the mission begin to unfold.

"One…" guns locked and loaded.

"Two…" hands placed on the shoulder of the one in front of them signaling they had their six.

"THREE!" The charges exploded and everyone rushed inside. The mission had begun. Belleweather's time was coming to a close.


	3. Chapter 3

It was like watching a movie…

Fast paced and filled with action at every step. But what struck me most of all, was that of the mammal whose vest mounted camera I had the luxury to watch from.

I was at a loss for words… Power… Critical Thinking… Methodical… all of these words paled in comparison to the mammal who was currently sweeping the secret headquarters of the mayor.

Theolonius D. Bogo, Chief of the Zootopian Police Department. Four hundred pounds of raw muscle sat on a hair trigger reflex. From beat cop to detective in less than two years, a record by the ZPD books. An accumulation of over nine hundred and sixty two cases, each leading to accurate convictions of the perpetrator. Eighty four cold cases closed, six broken bones, fifteen knife wounds, and four gunshot wounds.

Twenty five years of service and dedication. Not a hint of rust or decay noticeable by the common eye. Each step he took was placed with practiced skill and purpose. When the door to his right burst open and two rams tried to tackle him down I nearly leapt from the bed. It happened so fast I wondered if they'd even come out the door. When the first ram came through, head down and ready to head butt the chief. The last thing the poor soul probably remembers is being slammed into the wall faster than he remembers coming from the door. The second ram's fate was worse. Using his momentum from slamming the other ram the Chief spun and threw the worst left handed haymaker I've seen since watching Mike Bison in his prime as a little kit. Shattering the ram's horns and sending his body flying back into the room he came from. An audible thump, sound of the ram clearly hitting the opposite wall of the room he came from, was heard. The weird rectangle eyes of his I was pretty sure were knocked into perfect circles from that blow.

This entire action completed without once breaking his stride. He commanded two officers to secure them whilst the rest continued forward. Similar actions repeated itself throughout the entire fifteen minute raid. That's right, the entire Bellewether stronghold was brought to its knees in only fifteen minutes. A testament to the strength and ferocity that is the T.U.S.K. squadron and my beloved fox's careful and meticulous work whilst undercover. I had to make sure to give him a piece of my mind for keeping me out of the loop when I finally saw him regardless of need to keep it secret.

But what surprised me most of all during the raid, was the final confrontation with Bellewether and Nick… When the chief and his squadron burst into the room my eyes were assaulted by betrayal. There was my fox. MY FOX! Waist deep between that bitch's legs whilst she was so busy wailing like a banshee, she never even saw the chief and the rest of the squadron burst through the door. Not until Nick looked up, realizing he no longer had to keep the charade up he immediately flipped her over and produced a zip tie. With which he then tied Belleweather's hooves behind her back.

Caught up in the moment she had no idea what was going on until she herself noticed the other officers standing at her door. A malicious smile spread across her face as she began laughing maniacally, exclaiming it didn't matter she had just gotten what she wanted anyway. I barely comprehend much that was going on at that point. My entire world had just been shook. Nick had been mating with another doe… a doe that was not me… Tears spilled down my eyes as the betrayal sank in. The mission was forgotten. I closed the laptop unable to watch anymore, and pondered why he would do such a thing.

An hour passed and I received a text message from Nick telling me the mission was over and he would be headed to the hospital to see me. I had left the hospital anyway with Dr. Oryx telling me I had to fill some against medical advice paper before I could leave. I was so floored by the previous events I just walked past her and out the door. All form of noise was indiscriminate from the hollering of the porcupine I bumped into, knocking him down, to the blare of the car horns as I lazily meandered across the street on my way home.

I was in the bed for about forty minutes when his text arrived. I opened it so he would receive the 'seen' notification and cut off the screen and set it on the floor. I had nothing to say to him. I contemplated packing my bags and running away back to Bunny Burro-

HOLY SHIT I HAVEN'T TOLD MY PARENTS I'M STILL ALIVE!

I scrambled from my bed and picked my phone off the floor. Taking two or three moments to compose myself for the inevitable. I opened my screen and went to my muzzletime app. I felt that just calling them would be crueler than the lie that was painted to ensure Nick's position. I took a deep breath, hovered over the call Mom&Dad option for a second longer, and finally pressed the button.

It rang for thirty long seconds before the call ended of its own accord and started to play the 'leave a message after the tone' automated line for missed calls. I hung up before it finished and called them again. It was picked up before two seconds could go past. Immediately I see the hurting and pleading eyes of my mother face, as close to the screen as she can be. I imagine she was so shocked by me calling that she just stared at the phone, thinking it was some kind of sick joke. Only for her to answer and see me looking back at her. I smile to her as the tears begin to run down her cheeks and she begins to smile back.

"Hi Mom…" I say sheepishly, "I'm still alive…"

Tears upon tears of joy flooded my mother, rendering her incapable of speaking. Only able to continuously cry those joyful tears for her daughter, whom was believed to be dead, risen from the grave as Lazarus was risen by the Christ Rabbit Jesus. Her tears alerted my father, whom was nearby planning my funeral arrangements. He came over as my mother thrust the phone into his face, startling him for a moment. Until he saw me on the screen, smiling and waving at him.

"Hi Dad… I love you too…"

In all my years I had never seen so much love in my father's eyes as I did this day. There were home videos where my father was reduced to tears for each and every last litter of my brothers and sisters being born. Happiness of a father to have brought yet another bundle of joy into this world. But this… This was something different entirely.

My father shattered before my very eyes, and the tears blazed a trail down his face. As he woke up from the nightmare he was living until I called him just now. It was my mother's turn to console my father… Her turn to be the wall for him to lean on after thirty six years of marriage. Down to his hands and knees he fell with my mother trying her best to hold him. He wept long and hard with tears of joy, knowing that he would again be able to hold his Jude the Dude once more.

Once he was able to compose himself he immediately launched into a barrage of questions. My mother was not far behind as she herself had questions as to why my death had been faked. Bellewether was arrested and in jail, with a mountain of evidence built up against her. Nick was back safe and sound with the ZPD and the case was all but officially closed. That being said I no longer saw the need to keep the reason hidden anymore. I explained to them that my fox… I mean, that Nick… was deep undercover and I had let my better police nature and efficiency get the best of me, and was soundly captured by the enemy. In order to keep me alive Nick was forced to blow his means of escape, by pretending to kill me and leave all his notes and hard work with me to give to Bogo once I was recovered. The Chief then saw fit to make an announcement of my death and seal Nick's position as well as conceal his ulterior motives of leading to Bellewether's capture.

After listening to my story, my parents, whom were still occasionally sobbing with joy. Informed me that I needed to inform all the multitudes of family that I was still walking upon this earth. They would try to tell as many as they could that were still around. But I should probably make a Furbook post, as that was how many of the younger generation communicated things with each other. After hanging up, I typed out a nice long message apologizing and softly explaining why I had to 'die' to them and everyone else. After striking the proverbial match and pressing send. The messages and shares came like flame to the driest leaves and sticks possible. The wildfire of direct messages, likes, text messages, and phone calls began to pour in. I chose to only respond on Furbook. As answering all three hundred plus messages would have been extremely tedious and time consuming. Also I lost track at about thirty so Furbook was definitely much easier.

Thirty minutes in and I received another text message. Looking at my phone I saw that Nick had texted me five times in the course of seven minutes. He had reached the hospital to see me only to find the ZPD materials left for me to watch the raid. I'm assuming Bogo must have told him I was watching from the camera attached to his vest. Knowing the smart fox Nick was, it would only be a matter of time for him to realize why I had disappeared.

I chose to ignore his message. Opening it, and closing it, so he would know I was alright, but also that I didn't want to talk to him. This day has been one roller coaster ride from one spectrum of emotions to the next. And frankly, I'm tired. I don't know why he did what he did. But I'm sure that in the next few minutes or so I woul-

*Click*

I hear the lock on the front door unlatching. It would seem that I am about to be forced to confront him on his behavior. Undercover or not, he didn't have to fu-… sleep with her… Attempting to delay the inevitable, I burrow deep into my covers and turn away from our bedroom door.

The door shuts behind him as his padded paws make for the bedroom. I hear him grasp the handle, but he doesn't come in. He's probably running scenarios in his head on how I'm about to react. But to be honest, I'm not sure how I'm about to react myself. I'm angry, I'm hurt, I understand, I know he was on a mission, but what on Bunny Jesus's earth could be his reason for sleeping with… with… I'm so flustered I can't even think. The pitter pat of his feet reach my ears, he's walking away. Oh no! No sir! He's not getting out of this argument! I spring from bed and rush to the door, flinging it open!

"NICHOLAS WILDE!"

I scream at the top of my lungs... But he's nowhere in sight. Curiosity gets the best of me and I come out in search of him. I should have learned from the beginning that my curiosity has done nothing but get me in trouble. Suddenly my instincts are screaming. The fur on the back of my neck is pointing up so hard, there is a strong possibility there's a hole in my shirt. In my peripheral vision I see an orange blur rocketing through the air at me.

I was caught before I could react.

Snatched from the floor and tumbling through the air before coming to a stop on my back, pinned to the floor. My eyes had shut from the impending impact that never really seem to come. I slowly open them only to see… that same smug grin. He stares me in my eyes… and I rear back and punch him as hard as possible from this angle! He recoils back and grasps his jaw, he looks back at me that grin oh so satisfyingly erased from his muzzle. Replaced with one of surprise and confusion. I'm up and on him before he has time to react, slamming another fist into his muzzle sending him to the floor in a heap.

"HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME?!"

I had wanted to talk to him first and try to coax the answer out of him first before my sudden assault. But my injured feelings mixed along with my currently wild emotions playing all over the spectrum, resulted in a bunny fisted cocktail of rage. And I planned on exacting all the evil thoughts that sailed through my mind for his actions! Somewhere between my second hit and the floor Nick must have realized the gravity of the situation, as he immediately began to make a run for the door. Using my powerful legs, I jumped and slammed into his back as he was opening his exit to salvation. Forcing him bodily into the door, closing it in the process. I reach up and lock the door before glaring down at Nick, who during the time it took me to lock the door, had turned over and raised his hands in surrender.

"Now Carrots, plea-"

I slap him for uttering my beloved nickname he gave me, not after the infidelity he committed. I grab him by his ear and pinch down hard. Turning around and dragging him into the bedroom I shove him in before entering myself. Locking the door behind me, I turn to Nick who is now a complete and utter wreck. Somehow this fox has begun sweating, for him to defy his biology like this, I was sure he understood the gravity of the situation he was in. Hands still in the air in a mock surrender he tries again.

"Judy"

He cringes expecting another slap. I'm half tempted to give it to him but for now I'll wait and see what he has to say.

"Nick… Do you know what I saw today?"

He visibly swallows, trying his best to remain cool in so life threatening a situation.

"Judy. I'm sorry I kept the mission a secret from you…" he says.

"Keep going. There's still more to apologize for." I say cutting him off, he had paused for a brief moment to swallow again. My impatience had gotten the better of me. I wanted answers, and I'd be damned if I didn't get them right now.

"I'm sorry for the ear piercings. I honestly was under a lot of pressure and didn't have much time to think about how to get you out of there when-"

"FOR FUCKS SAKE NICK I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! I want to know why you were fucking Bellewether?!"

All the color in his orange fur died immediately. He must not have known I was watching.

"Yo-… You saw that?"

Confirmation. It was true and not my eyes playing tricks on me. I immediately stand and head for the door.

"W-Wait! Judy please! Let me explain!"

No explanation was good enough for me and I had already made my mind up to leave. As I reached the door of our home, I'm suddenly lifted bodily from the floor and grasped in a tight and very restrictive embrace. Part of the embrace was to show me how sorry he was. But a much larger portion of the hug was to stop what I was currently about to attempt… the murder of Nicholas Wilde.

I began fighting as hard as I could. Struggling to remove myself from his tight embrace. Swinging my legs to kick him in the stomach and make him drop me. He wraps his right arm around my arms and check tighter. Then, using his other arm, he grasps my legs to stop my flailing. I double my efforts causing him to lose his balance, but his grip only tightens. We roll around on the floor before I'm pinned beneath him. The years on the ZPD police force had done Nick a huge service. The muscle he had gained from our many nights at the precinct gym had paid off tremendously. I could no longer over power him unless he allowed me to. Tears begin to form as I continue my futile attempt at escape. After a few more minutes of struggling I let the tears run and give up the fight.

Nick listens to me cry for about twenty seconds before coming up off me completely. He gingerly scoops me up off the floor and hugs me to his warm body. Burying my face in the poof of extra thick chest fur he knows I love so dearly. We sit there for another ten minutes as I let my tears soak his chest. I lean back, eyes blood shot, and ask him the question I didn't want the answer to.

"Why Nick? How could you cheat on me…?"

He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out, then looks me in the eyes. For all of Nick's insufferable behavior this was one of the things he did to show me he was completely serious. To let me know he was taking the time to show me that I was as important to him as his life.

"It was an act of breaking Car-… Judy…" he replied

"Bellewether figured with you dead she had to claim the last thing you coveted for yourself and you alone… Me…"

My eyes widened upon hearing his words, he continued…

"I tried my hardest to avoid her when I caught wind of it from her lackeys, I knew that Bogo would be bursting through the doors any moment." He closed his eyes and sighed.

"But Bellewether was onto us already… She knew Bogo was coming and that there was nothing to stop him. So, she had two of her lackeys find me, held me at gunpoint, and she forced me to complete the act. Said it would forever burn more knowing that I chose to sleep with her immediately after 'killing' you" he air quoted with his paws. "And she kept at it until Bogo burst in some long hours later…"

My ears perked to his words.

"Wait, Nick… I was out for fourteen hours… Do you mean to tell me that you had to…"

He looked up at me, with eyes filled with a shame I could only compare to as failing to become a police officer and being sent back to bunny burrow. He had been made to have sex with Bellewether… and here I was beating him up for something he had no choice in…

"Oh Nick… I'm so sorry!"

I hugged him as tight as I could. I had no way to apologize. He was literally forced into his own self rape by a mad mammal. And here I was… beating him up for something he literally couldn't refuse.

"I'm sorry Judy… I had planned… to bury it down deep… with all my other pains… I couldn't refuse… Th-… The ZPD hadn't recovered you yet… I did-didn't want to risk you being found out… I-… I didn't want to lose you…"

There it was. The breaking point. Throughout the entire situation he was only thinking about me. My safety. Getting me out of that dangerous situation. I had no choice at this point. That fucking ewe had forcibly ravaged him, and covered him with her scent that I could still faintly smell. Even under the strong citrusy industrial shampoo he seemed to have used from the ZPD locker room. Patches of fur along his arms had thin spots of fur. He must've been scrubbing so hard… She had tried to take not only my life, but my fox away from me. Nick had kept my life from her… But I'll be damned if I let her have my fox…

Using my paws I begin to slowly undo his button down shirt. After the second button Nick grabs my paws and raises my head by my chin to look him in the face. His look is questioning, wondering if I know exactly what I'm doing. I don't say a word. Instead, I remove my paws from his and continue to unbutton his shirt. All the while staring him in his eyes. The last button comes free and I peel his shirt off of him exposing his bare chest. I begin to my face and chin all over every inch of him. Blotting out Bellwether's scent inch by inch with my own. She won't have this fox any more. Not physically, and definitely not mentally. Nick's paws reach up behind me, lifting me into the air and pulling me closer to his chest. I rub my face in his chest a few more times before looking up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Bedroom."

It was a command, not a request. Nick turns and begins walking towards the room, acknowledging my desires. Once inside, I command him to lie down on his back. As he stretches out I remove my own shirt and sports bra. Climbing on top of his prone form, I begin to caress his body yet again. He reaches up and places his paws on my hips. He's been through so much, I let him enjoy trailing his digits up and down my body. Letting him know he has some control. If he wants to stop he only has to push me back. He doesn't. Instead he lowers his snout and breathes deeply of my scent. A satisfying sigh escapes him with a shudder. He really thought he was going to lose me…

I slide up his chest and grasp his muzzle bringing it to mine and place a deep kiss on his lips. He's been through hell, and I intend to drag him back to heaven…

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay! Procrastination, my wife's birthday week, and monster hunter generations have been draining my time! Well here it is! The third and final chapter! I may write an epilogue after. I've always been a huge fan of "Where are they now" chapters, explaining how they are coping after the circumstances and what's currently going on for them. Those to me are just the absolute best! Any who let me know what you think! What you did or didn't like! I need yoooour help! (in my Dora the Explorer voice) In order to become a better writer and potentially correct any future mistakes before they take place.**

 **Also, I didn't dive into the Smut yet as I plan to in my next fanfic. Unfortunately to the NickXJudy shippers this one will be a JackXJudy ship as there just aren't enough of them in my opinion. Least not enough ones where the relationship doesn't fall apart because Jack's an asshole who gets Judy pregnant and leaves or is just an infidelitous fucking prick! (sorry that was a personal moment, I can't see how anyone could cheat on their spouse) And don't worry shippers this won't be an infidelity fix or Nick loses his love to Jack fic as those tend to crush my soul. But just a little preview here is one of the rough draft lines for it**

" **Jack! Jack come in!" Bogo yelled through the radio. The roaring embers from the explosion do nothing to drown out the pained cries of Judy as she begins to curl in on herself on the ground. Jack answers the radio, "Were here Bogo… Judy and I are here…" there's silence over the radio before Bogo asks, "And what of Wilde? Where is he?" A long pause radiates with Judy's cries picking up in terms of torment. With a heavy heart and a balled up fist, Jack answers the question. "Nicholas P. Wilde… is dead…"**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**

 **P.S. I SWEAR THIS WAS MY FIRST EVER FANFICTION! I'VE JUST READ A LOT OF AMAZING WRITERS OTHER FICS AND ACCLIMATED THERE STYLE INTO ONE OF MY OWN! I PROMISE THIS WAS MY FIRST ONE!**


End file.
